Thrown by a Stone
Thrown by a Stone is a case featured in Louisgustavo's version of Criminal Case, appearing as the second case of the game. It is also the second case to take place in Pangkal Beach. Plot In the Heroldia PD headquarters, Min-jong ordered the player to investigate the Construction Site near the Pangkal Beach, and the player (accompanied by Sonny) went there. They found builder Ron Smith dead at the site. Sanjay deduced that Ron was buffeted by stones until he was fatally injured. Sanjay had also found a letter with the message "Auf Wiedersehen, Ron" in his mouth and sent it to Gabriel. Gabriel revealed that the message was in German and translated to "Goodbye, Ron". He concluded that the killer had to know how to speak German to be able to write the message. Min-jong told the team that someone had planted another bomb at the beach shortly after the autopsy. The team went to defuse the bomb. Boris revealed that the killer had planted it. With the collected evidence, the killer was revealed to be Eugene Jacobs. Eugene said that Ron had always mocked him. One day when he was working at the construction site, Ron waltzed in and stole Eugene's Nevrax. Blinded with rage, Eugene threw stones at him until he died from fatal injuries. Judge Syarifuddin sentenced him to 35 years in jail. Chief Watson asked the player to double-check the beach after the trial. The player went there with Claire. They found a letter from the Blade at the beach addressed to the Heroldia PD. The letter (read by Boris) declared that the organization intended to kill all of the Heroldia PD. Eugene's name was written in the letter. Claire and the player went to interrogate Eugene. Eugene said the Blade ordered him to kill Ron. He told the team to investigate the minimarket to find deeper information. They found a note from the organization in the minimarket that read "ALL OF THE POLICE MEMBERS WILL BE KILLED". The player discovered fingerprints on the note. Boris deduced that someone named Francis Damascus wrote it. Sonny and the player had helped Bradley Simpson to find his key too. After the events, Chief Watson ordered the team to find Francis. Stats Victim * Ron Smith (was thrown by a stone until he died) Murder Weapon * Stone Killer * Eugene Jacobs Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks German *The suspect takes Nevrax *The suspect is right handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect wears yellow. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks German *The suspect takes Nevrax *The suspect is right handed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks German. *The suspect is right handed. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks German. *The suspect takes Nevrax. *The suspect is left handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect' wears yellow. Suspect's Profile *The suspect speaks German. *The suspect takes Nevrax. *The suspect is right handed. Suspect's Appearance *The suspect' wears yellow. Killer's Profile *The killer speaks German. *The killer takes Nevrax. *The killer is right handed. *The killer has a blue eyes. *The killer wears yellow. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Victim's Body, Notebook, Victim's Bag, Nevrax) * Examine Notebook. (New Suspect: Eugene Jacobs) * Ask Eugene Jacobs about the notebook. (New Crime Scene: Minimarket) * Investigate Minimarket. (Clues: Pen, Bricks) * Examine Pen. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (New Suspect: Marie Samuels) * Question Marie Samuels if the pen was hers. * Examine Victim’s Bag. (Result: Letter) * Analyze Letter. (09.00.00; New Suspect: Bradley Simpson) * Ask Bradley Simpson about the letter. * Analyze Nevrax. (03.00.00; The killer takes Nevrax) * Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer speaks German) * Go to Chapter 2. (1 stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Pangkal Beach. (Clues: Bomb, Trash Can, Torn Paper) * Analyze Bomb. (09.00.00;Attribute: The killer is right handed) * Examine Trash Can. (Result: Victim’s Wallet) * Examine Victim’s Wallet. (New Suspect: Larry Newman) * Question Larry Newman if he knew the victim. (New Crime Scene: Cashier) * Investigate Cashier. (Clues: Bag, Victim's Nevrax) * Examine Bag (Result: Student Id Card) * Examine Student Id Card Card. (New Suspect: Herta Kaufmann) * Ask Herta Kaufmann about the Id Card. * Examine Victim’s Nevrax. (Result: Notes) * Ask Eugene Jacobs about the notes. * Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Faded Paper) * Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Notes) * Talk to Bradley Simpson about the note. * Go to Chapter 3. (1 stars) Chapter 3 * Investigate Tent. (Clues: Diary Book, * Ask Larry Newman why he was in the crime scene. * Examine Diary Book. (Result: Herta's Photograph) * Ask Herta Kaufmann about the diary book. * Examine Camera. (Result: Video) * Question Marie Samuels why he threated the victim. * Investigate Trash Bin. (Clues: Faded Writing, Stone) * Examine Faded Writing. (Result: German Writing) * Analyze German Writing. (15.00.00; Attribute: The killer has a blue eyes) * Examine Stone. (Clues: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (09.00.00; Attribute: The killer wears yellow) * Take care of the killer now. * Go to Pangkal in Trouble (2/5). (0 stars) Pangkal in Trouble (2/5) * Investigate Pangkal Beach. (Clues: Letter) * Analyze Letter. (06.00.00) * Talk to Eugene Jacobs about the letter. * Investigate Minimarket. (Clues: Faded Note) * Examine Faded Note. (Result: Note) * Examine Note. (Result: Fingerprints) * Analyze Fingerprints. (00.05.00) * Assist Bradley Simpson. * Investigate Construction Site. (Clues: Wallet) * Examine Wallet. (Result: Key) * Examine Key. (Result: Bradley's key) * Give the key to Bradley Simpson. * Move on to the next case. (1 stars) Trivia * This is one of the cases in which the killer has to be interrogated once again during the Additional Investigation. Navigation Category:Cases in Heroldia City Category:Pangkal Beach Category:All Fanmade Cases